


[Podfic] Measured Against the Regrets

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the band never happened and Gerard quit his job at Cartoon Network to paint instead. After hitting rock bottom and going to rehab, he's back at home, struggling with a vicious creative block and trying to figure out his next move. When he reconnects with Frank at a Leathermouth show, the attraction is instant. Frank inspires Gerard more than anyone or anything has in a long time, but it's up to Gerard to turn that inspiration into a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Measured Against the Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Measured Against the Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457351) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



> The story was written for [](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandomreversebb**](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/) based on an [AWESOME MIX](http://lesota.livejournal.com/5202.html) by [](http://spuzz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spuzz.livejournal.com/)**spuzz**. I was so stoked that spuzz gave me permission to use the cover for the podfic cover and some of the fantastic music I incorporated into the podfic.

**Time:** 01:51:45 mp3 36.4MB, podbook 22.1MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013010103.zip) |  
[podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013010104.zip)  


Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)


End file.
